


Discreet

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Discreet

Along a quiet street, a door flew open, casting yellow light onto the pavement. From it, a group of people spilled into the night, the cold air greeting them.

Straight after the show, the band had decided to find a local pub to mingle among fans to celebrate a successful show, still in costume, though with their lead singer absent. Under the influence of alcohol, the Ghouls were loud and merry. Though one of them, as if the mediator, wasn’t as under the influence as the rest. In his arm he held her; she didn’t drink too often but she knew it made her giggly, sleepy and dare she admit it, a little too touchy-feely.

Complaining of the cold, one of the Ghouls demanded someone hail a taxi immediately. Another Ghoul complied, sticking his fingers in his mouth and whistling for a taxi that was parked down the street.

The woman tightened her hug around her Ghoul’s waist as she nipped at his neck. He chuckled, and with his arm hooked around her waist, underneath her jacket, he brought her in closer.

One by one they filed into the taxi. The taxi was large, in the back of if were seats that faced each other which easily accommodated all six individuals. Three Ghouls sat directly behind the driver. She sat between her Ghoul and another in the far end of the vehicle, her arms wrapping around him once again as she settled in her seat. With the Ghouls still as loud and riotous, they made their way back to the hotel.

She nipped and kissed on her Ghoul’s neck, paying no mind to the others in the vehicle. She crossed her leg over her knee and over to his. The Ghoul once again laughed at her efforts to seduce him, though he must admit, it was indeed working. Her hot breaths onto his neck sent hot ripples throughout his body. For a split second he was enthralled by her, until one of the Ghouls caught his attention, stating that he stop ignoring them and listen to his apparently interesting story. To draw attention away from him, he abides by his drunken friend’s request, joining in on the loud and animated conversation.

She slipped her fingers in between the slits of the space in between the buttons of his suit, trying to feel the heat of his skin. Unbeknownst to her, the Ghoul once again slipped his hand around her, his fingers dancing on her skin underneath her clothes. All this while still entertaining his fellow Ghouls. As ticklish as she is, this startled her, but at the same time sent tingles down her stomach to the spot between her hips.

Never breaking from conversation, the Ghoul’s fingers found their way to the waist band of her jeans, and as if by reflex, she lifted her leg that was crossed over on the Ghoul’s knee back to its original position. She adjusted herself to his trailing fingers. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or her own will, but all she wanted now was to feel his touch, his fingertips to work the way she liked. The Ghoul’s fingers moved down to her mound and to the top of her slit, finding her already wet and ready clit. She gasped against his neck, her breath muffled. Once again she adjusted herself as discreetly as she could, taking her leg that was closest to his and lifting it over her Ghoul’s knee, granting him easier access.

The Ghoul’s fingers moved slowly and steadily, each stroke over her sensitive nub sending electric waves across her body.

The other Ghouls only became rowdier by the minute, as far as they were concerned, their female companion was passed out drunk, unable to hold her alcohol.

With each stroke, her Ghoul slowly led her to her climax. The Ghoul sitting on her other side bumped into her, and the risk of being caught only sent her farther. Then, she felt her body tighten, she clutched onto the material of her Ghoul’s suit as she reached her climax. She breathed heavily against her Ghoul’s neck, swallowing her moans.

Even while entertaining his band mates, the Ghoul’s mind was still on the shivering body next to him, and the hand holding onto the front of his suit for dear life. He delighted in the idea of such a compromising position for both of them, only further fueling his desires to be released once they finally reach their hotel room.

Finally, they reached their destination and slowly, he withdrew his fingers from her. The Ghoul lifted his arm over her shoulder, his hand coming close to her face. Smelling her scent on his fingers, she took them into her mouth, eagerly and hungrily sucking on them. The other Ghouls still oblivious to them, climbed out of the taxi, leaving them alone.

The Ghoul watched her lick herself from his fingers, only snapping out of the trance when finally called on by the driver to get off.

She locked her eyes with her Ghoul and said, “oh, you will.” They then made their way out of the taxi and into the hotel.


End file.
